


Verso la più completa depravazione

by ImperialPair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Verso la più completa depravazioneFandom: SupernaturalPairing: DestielAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Castiel/Dean Winchester Essendo un angelo, Castiel non ha necessariamente bisogno di toccare Dean per farlo venire.Parole: 306





	Verso la più completa depravazione

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Verso la più completa depravazione  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Pairing: Destiel  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Castiel/Dean Winchester Essendo un angelo, Castiel non ha necessariamente bisogno di toccare Dean per farlo venire.  
> Parole: 306

«Cas… Castiel, co…sa mi stai facendo…»  
Per Dean era impossibile crederlo, ma il su corpo era così in subbuglio da dargli la sensazione che in qualche modo fosse sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
Possibile che fosse Castiel? Conoscendo di che pasta fosse fatto, gli sembrava alquanto impossibile, ma in qualche modo sembrava che lo stesse masturbarlo usando i suoi poteri, se davvero di quelli trattava: cos’altro poteva essere? A un semplice umano non sarebbe ma bastato sussurrare una frase, quindi era ovvio che fosse frutto di quei poteri, di cui ancora ignorava tutte le capacità.  
L’umano doveva ammetterlo, con nessuna donna era riuscito a provare tutto quel benessere. Era come se quella creatura celeste stesse in qualche modo intensificando man a mano quell’incantesimo facendo accrescere la sua estati al punto da sentirsi quasi scoppiare.  
Il cacciatore si voltò verso Castiel che continuava a sussurrare quella frase incomprensibile per le proprie orecchie; quelle parole enochiane lo stavano facendo contorcere completamente dimenandosi quasi come se egli fosse una cagna in calore.  
«Castiel! Castiel!» Non poteva trattenersi, proprio come se quell’energia stesse, oltre che praticandogli una forma strana di masturbazione, corrompendo tutta la sua mente.  
L’umano non poté in quell’istante non voltarsi verso l’angelo, lo guardava quasi con uno sguardo compiaciuto, come se stesse adorando vederlo ridotto in quello stato. Fu proprio osservando quegli occhi che raggiunse l’orgasmo riversando tutto il frutto di quel piacere sulle lenzuola del motel.  
Castiel avvicino la bocca al suo orecchio, e Dean quasi trasalì quando con quella voce melodiosa sussurrò: «Sai Dean, noi angeli non abbiamo bisogno di toccare voi umani per farvi venire»  
«L’avevo immaginato»  
Ora che il cacciatore aveva scoperto quanto potesse essere inteso il piacere con un angelo, non avrebbe più voluto farlo con nessun altro anche con il rischio di portarlo verso la più completa depravazione.  
«Rifacciamolo»  
«Come vuoi»


End file.
